


Mischief to Masochist

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Break Ins, Coffee, Curiosity, F/M, Moving to a new city, Scary Movies, Shopping, cutting fetish, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: You have just moved to a new city and run into some interesting characters. As a strange girl caught up in her own world you find yourself in the middle of a small fight. One character that not only do you catch his eye but he catches your curiosity. The next thing you know your dealing with a few break ins and traveling down a road most never come back from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So yeah that last one was really hard so I don't know how this one will turn out. It will be with Izaya this time though and he is my favorite! I'll be writing it the same way as I wrote the last one. If you want an OC just read it as the OC but if you want yourself in it just replace the name. As always ENJOY!

It started as a simple warning. "Stay the fuck away from him." but I never listened. In this situation now I still can't say I regret my choice either. This blade to my chest, the blood trickling from my flesh and staining the white bed sheets and the man kissing my neck. I don't regret any of it....

I had just moved to Ikebukuro from a much smaller city. I was always the adventurous type being sure to get into trouble when I could. It wasn't on purpose though. I was also the curious type and when I wanted to do or know something I made sure to act on it. It's one of the reasons I moved here. I felt that in my city I had explored every corner of it and wanted to do something else. Ikebukuro was going to be the next chapter in my life.

My train had arrived much later in the day and the city was buzzing with people. It was more people that I had ever seen in one place. I was walking trying to read a map I had purchased to find my new apartment building. My things should already be there. I hired a movers take care of everything so I didn't have much to worry about.

I had been walking nearly an hour. I wasn't too upset because I could sight see while I was at it. Suddenly a large black man caught my eye. He was shouting at people and handing out fliers. I loved collecting things and thought one of the fliers would be a good treasure of my first day here.

"Um excuse me sir. May I have a flier?" I asked him.

"OH. HELLO YOUNG WOMAN! YOU LOOK HUNGRY. YOU WANT SUSHI. COME COME GOOD PRICE!" He sounded very Russian. 

"Um no thank you. I had quite a lot to eat on the train ride here. I am actually trying to find my way to this apartment here." I showed him the map.

"AH YES. BUT I CANNOT TAKE YOU! TOO BUSY WITH SUSHI!" he beamed. 

"Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked hopefully.

"NO I DO YOU BETTER. HEY SHIZUO! COME COME!" He shouted at someone behind me.

I turned to see a tall, some what thin man in a bar tenders uniform. I looked around and didn't see a bar anywhere but I guess it could be a hidden one. He wore sunglasses despite the sun going down and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He walked up and grunted at the black man.

"Hey Simon what's up?"

Simon looked at me "THIS IS SHIZUO. HE TAKE YOU TO MAP SPOT!" he handed the map to Shizuo.

"Hmmmm. Oh yeah I know where this is. I can take you." I looked up at him.

"Oh thank you so much. My name is ." I reached out to shake his hand.

"Shizuo." he shook my hand. It felt kind of weak but I didn't think too hard on it. "Just follow me and I'll get you there."

We started to walk away and I stopped "Oh wait hang on!" I ran back to Simon "Can I have a flier please?"

"HAHA. YES FLIER FOR GOOD SUSHI!" he handed me a flier and I ran back to Shizuo.

"You know he passes those out everyday. You could've just gotten one tomorrow." He glanced down at my excitement.

"Yes but it wouldn't be THIS one! It's my first day here and I will scrap this away to remember it!" I folded up the paper and put it in a messenger bag I was carrying. "I really appreciate you guiding me like this. I hope it isn't troubling you too much."

He grunted "Not really. I was going this way anyways." We had been walking about twenty minutes when he stopped hard. "Hang on..." he raised his head and started sniffing. At that moment I noticed veins popping up across his forehead.

"Ummm Shizuo are you ok" I was getting worried at the anger I could now see behind his sunglasses.

"I smell a fucking flea..." he growled. 

"A flea? How can you smell a flea?" I asked confused. 

"You know I have been wondering that for quite sometime myself actually." A new voice broke the air. Shizuo and I turned around to see a young man in all black and a fur trimmed coat. 

Shizuo growled menacingly "IZAYA. The fuck do you want! Why the fuck are you in Ikebukero"!?

"Now Shizu-chan is that anyway to behave in front of the new girl?" he asked.

Shizuo sighed "Your right. I should show her how to get rid of you first!" He walked over to a street lamp and grabbed it.

"Now that's more like it Shizu-chan!" Izaya started to bounce a little excitedly.

"ITS SHIZUO!!!" Shizuo ripped up the lamp and hurled it at Izaya who just danced out of the way. I was starring in bewilderment as Izaya blew a kiss at me and winked before running off. Shizuo started to give chase and stopped seeming to remember that I was there.

"Sorry about that..." he said running a hand across the back of his neck.

"Shizuo that was crazy! I didn't know you held so much strength!" I was amazed. "Why was your handshake so weak earlier then?"

"Well I have a hard time controlling my strength and didn't want to hurt you." he said looking away.

"Oh that makes sense. Who was that other guy? Izaya?" I asked. 

Shizuo and I had stopped infront of my building. "Stay the fuck away from him" he growled. "Here. This is your building."

I looked up and smiled. "Finally! Thank you so much! I owe you one. Next time you see me stop me and I'll buy you lunch or something!"

"Naw it's cool. Like I said I was heading this way anyhow." he smiled a little and nodded. "Anyway have a good night and be careful if you come back out. The streets aren't as friendly at night."

I said my goodbyes to Shizuo and headed into the building. It was a little run down but had a lot of character which was perfect for me. I made my way up some stairs and stood infront of my new apartment. I fished out my keys from my bag and wiggled them into the lock. 

My apartment was really small. One bedroom, small kitchen, small bathroom and what seems to be a living room or just a vast expansion of carpet. At least I had a small patio with a glass door to view some of the city. My boxes were everywhere and bits of furniture were lining the walls. At least the movers put everything in the right room. It did help that I love to label everything. One box in particular was being sought out. 

"There it is!" I walked over to a box labeled 'Memories' and pried it open. Inside were odd and ends I had collected through my life. Little knickknacks holding my most precious stories. I started to place them on a book shelf against the wall. 

Once everything was up I grabbed the Russian Sushi flyer and laid in on a shelf. I would have to frame this one. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I walked over and opened the patio door to peer outside. It was dark out so I flipped my patio switch on. There was no one there though and I assumed it was my imagination. I walked back inside to get ready for bed since it was kind of late.

The movers had done a splendid job getting everything in. I just had to put some sheets on the bed and I was ready to go. The boxes in here were perfectly marked so I knew what was were. I found the sheets and spread them over the bed. Next I found my comforter and laid it out with a pillow. 

Then I found a box with my clothes inside and fished out my sleep wear. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Tomorrow I was going to go explore more of the city so I really wanted to go to sleep as quick as possible. I flopped onto the bed and dug my way under the covers. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

After a few hours of soundless sleep something woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted with rusted ones starring right back. At first I thought I had to be dreaming so I let my eyes close. It wasn't until i heard the faint whisper that I understood this wasn't a dream.

"My my, not even then littlest hint of fear from me?" 

I starred back into the rusted eyes. The voice was right. Even knowing this wasn't a dream I didn't feel afraid, instead I was intrigued. As my vision cleared up from the sleep I was able to make out more of a face. It was a young man with pale skin outlined with fur and... a face I recognized. 

"Izaya?" I whispered.

"Shhhhhhhh" he placed a finger on my lips. "Don't worry my little human. I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted to get to know you a bit better since our last encounter was so brief." He stood up letting his hood fall down. He walked out of the room back to the living space. 

Still in a bit of a daze I got up and followed. He was starring at my collections and picked up my the flier. "Why do you keep this?" he asked as I walked up next to him.

"It's to remember my first day in Ikebukero" I yawned my reply. I glanced at him and he was starring at it in slight wonder.

"Most would think it as trash." he sat it back down and walked over to flop on my couch.

"Yes most would. But not me so I don't see why that matters." I walked into the kitchen and picked up a box off the floor yawning again. "Do you want some coffee?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Why yes I would. Let me ask you something. Why is it that a total stranger breaks into your apartment while you sleep and you feel the need to offer coffee? What if I was going to murder, rob or do even worse things to you?"

I dug out my coffee pot and had plugged it in. I was getting water for it while I answered him. "Well I feel like if you were going to rob me then you wouldn't have bothered waking me up at all. Murder too, why wake up someone to murder them. As for the other things, that is usually done in the bed and here we are."

He cackled on the couch clapping his hands "Fascinating! So you aren't even the littlest bit afraid of me. I figured Shizu-chan would have had you terrified!"

The coffee was brewing and the smell began to float across the room. Shizuos words echoed into my mind 'Stay the fuck away from him'. He didn't seem to be so bad if you ignore the break in. I filled us each a cup and called out "How do you like your coffee?"

He crossed his legs and propped his chin on his elbow "Black please."

I put a splash of milk in mine and took a seat next to him. Since I just moved in there wasn't much to do. I hadn't hooked up a television so the only thing we could do really was talk. I took a sip and glanced at him. He was gazing around the room thoughtfully. When we first met I didn't really get a chance to look at him.

Izaya was very thin but he was very handsome. I could see his collar bones jutting out slightly beneath his neck. He was also very pale like he didn't get any sunlight. His hair was as black as a crow and I began to wonder if it was as soft as a feather. I never noticed his eyes move towards my direction as I starred until he spoke.

"Why are you starring at me?" he asked. A crooked smile took his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just wondering about your hair is all." I took another sip of my coffee and sat the mug down. I crossed my legs on the couch and faced him. I reached out a hand to stroke his hair. Just one touch to see if it was as soft as it looked. I didn't mean anything by but I couldn't contain myself.

As soon as my hand hit his hair he grabbed my wrist and tackled me on the couch. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice was menacing but I could see curiosity swimming in his gaze.

"I just wanted to see if it was soft.... I didn't mean to upset you." Again. I knew in this situation I should be terrified but looking into those eyes I just wasn't it. I think he knew that as well.

His lips curled up in a smile. He reached over and grabbed my other hand and pulled it up to place it on his head. "Tell me. Does it feel the way you thought it would?"

I let my fingers glide gently though it and it did. It was as soft as a feather and it was really satisfying to me. I smiled up at him. "Yes."

He shook his head in a quiet laugh and sat back facing me. "My you are interesting." He reached over and took a sip of his coffee. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well for starters my full names is ". I grabbed my coffee and began to tell him about the small city I came from. There wasn't much to tell but when I finished he seemed so fascinated by it. "Ummm I just really wanted to do something different. What about you Izaya? Would you tell me about yourself?" Shizuos angry glare burned in my mind but was quickly banished when Izaya looked at me.

He blinked hard and spoke out loud, not really to me but to the room "Have I not?" He sighed "The name is Izaya Orihara and well I am information broker. I know just about everything there is to know. I also love humans!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I love to watch them in ridiculously tight situations and just see how they either overcome it or fall to their demise. Either way is fine since I love them all the same." 

Something about the way he spoke was bothering me. It's wasn't the way he talked about humans as if he was superior to him but it was the voice that was bothering me. I couldn't quite place it. I did however realize he didn't mention family or friends just that he watched people from afar. "Izaya can I ask you something?"

He looked at me over the rim of his mug "Of course."

"You talk about how much you love people but you didn't mention anyone specific. Is there anyone you are close to here?" at that moment I saw something flash in his eyes. I realized then that what I heard and seen was a bit of sadness. It was the smallest hint but I didn't fail to catch it.

"Well I have two younger twin sisters but I don't care too much for them. They annoy the hell out of me. There's also an underground Dr. that drives me crazy but patches me up with out hesitation when I need it. Then there is my personal assistant Namie who takes care of my house and paper work." 

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well of course there are all the lovely people I watch every day. There are some high school kids that I just watched get through a tough ordeal. Then there are other clients I have too." He smiled at me but I didn't feel like it was a genuine smile. I didn't know much about him but I felt bad for him for some reason.

I looked over at my shelf and spoke softly "That seems rather sad…"

"Sad?" he asked following my gaze.

"Yes. You spend so much time watching people and know so much about them. Do any of them know about you though?"

He looked taken a back. "Why they know all about me. They know that I am a man to be feared because the information I have burned into my skull could tear their worlds apart." 

"Yes I understand that but that's not really knowing you now is it?" I stood up and walked over to my shelf and picked up a small porcelain thimble. "For example, if one were to look at this shelf they could tell a bit about me." I turned back to him. "If you haven't done any research on me then tell me what this shelf tell you."

He stood up and walked up next to me. "That you collect junk that reminds you of things?"

I handed him the thimble. "Is that all? See what I see is someone who has lived. That thimble there holds a precious memory of sewing with my grandmother as a child. And that flier now holds the memory of my first day here. There are so many random things here that seem like 'junk' but it isn't. It's little bits of life that tried to float away from me but I caught them."

He turned the thimble in his hands thinking to himself. He sat it back on the shelf and patted me on the head "I see. Well on that fine note I must take my leave. It is getting late after all." He walked over to the door and glanced back at me. "Until we meet again my dear" and he was gone.

I went back to the bedroom glanced at my phone. It was around 6am now and I didn't really feel like going back to sleep. I decided to start unpacking a few more things. I started in the kitchen since I already had the coffee pot out. I collected the mugs Izaya and I had used and went to place them in the dishwasher. I paused.

I quickly hand washed the mug and dried it. I walked to my shelf and placed Izayas on it smiling to myself. "A first drink with a new friend." I spoke out loud. I went back to continue my work and then next thing I knew it was daylight and almost my whole kitchen was unpacked.

I decided to go grocery shopping today. I went back to my room to change. Might as well unpack the boxes I was digging thought. I found a pair of jeans, olive green shirt that had a picture of a walrus eating a hamburger saying 'I like cows too'. I slipped on a pair of socks and my sneakers. On the way out I grabbed my messenger bag and then I was on my way.

I walked out and started heading to the store according to my map. The streets were buzzing with people. It was almost as if no one from last night had ever left! I was so focused on the mass of people I almost didn't hear my phone. I turned a corner hearing my phone ping again. Picking it up I smiled. It was a message from Izaya.

'I really enjoyed our little chat last night. Perhaps we should do it again sometime. What are you doing today?'

I replied 'Oh nothing much. I wanted to go to the grocery store today to fill my kitchen. I couldn't sleep last night so I unpacked most of that room.'

'Oh then you must be heading to the Garrison Market?'

I looked around feeling the watchful eyes of a stranger and typed back. 'I think so... are you following me?'

'........'

'Izaya?'

He stopped responding. Weird. I continued walking until a bright yellow sign reading 'Garrisons Market' came into my vision. "Now that is a bit creepy" I spoke out loud. Glancing around I shrugged and walked through the doors. The place was a good size full of odds and ends and a few of the essentials. I would do more shopping at a later time a basket should hold what I need for now.

I grabbed a basket to walk around for a bit. I made my way over the produce and grabbed some tomatoes, onions and celery. Then I walked to the pasta isle to look for some noodles. Herbs and spices weren't necessary since I took some with me when I moved here.

Suddenly someone covered my eyes from behind with their hands. The hands were cold and thin. A voice whispered into my ear. "And if I were to admit to following you then what?"

I felt a slight shiver "Well I really couldn't do much about it could I?"

He let go and skipped infront of me. "You could tell me to stop?" he put a finger to his chin glancing up to think. "Or you could tell Shizu-chan, the police or anyone really."

I walked passed him to continue shopping "Well after talking to you last night I don't feel like you are that much of a threat."

He smiled "Well those might be the most dangerous words I have ever heard anyone let slip."

I shrugged reaching for a box of noodles towards the top shelf. "If you say so."

He peered into my basket curiously "What are you making?"

I smiled up at him "Spaghetti soup"

Once again he blinked a few time before replying "Spagetti... soup?"

"Yes, it's basically spaghetti but soupy."

He began to laugh rather loud at that. A few people turned to look at us and I started to laugh myself. Unfortunatley our laughter was cut short by a very loud scream.

"I KNEW I SMELLED SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" 

"Uh oh. I must go now before the beast ruins your shopping trip." Izaya turned to leave but was halted by Shizuo standing at the end of the isle. "Well that is unfortunate."

"Izaya... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Shizuo started walking towards him and stopped when he noticed me "?"

"Ummm hi Shizuo..." I said glancing back to Izaya.

"Didn't I warn you to stay the fuck away from him? Yet here you are shopping together!" He growled.

"Now Shizu-chan I don't think it is very polite to tell someone who they can and can't hang out with." Izaya winked at him. He then turned to me and bowed down with a wicked grin "I'll see you later" he then shot up and kissed me on the cheek before waving back at Shizuo "Goodbye monster!" and he ran off.

"YOU FUCKER!" Shizuo started to run after him but I jumped in the way. " move!"

"I don't think that is a good idea Shizuo" 

"What?" he looked at me confused and angry.

"Shizuo. If I move you will chase him and might end up hurting someone here. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just here shopping with me."

"That fucker has you under his thumb. He is plotting something and I am going to stop him." he growled.

"Shizuo why must he be plotting something?" I asked confused.

Shizuo looked even angrier "Because that's what he does! He plots and twists peoples emotions to be part of his shitty little game!" 

"Well. If he is plotting something then can you really stop him? From the way you speak this is something he is very good at." I was getting a little upset myself. "Besides I think I might need help getting back to my apartment with these things. If you promise not to give chase I'll cook you dinner as a thank you for helping me yesterday!"

He looked in the direction that Izaya took off in sighing "UGH. What are you making anyway?"

"Spagetti soup!" I beamed.

He scratched his head "Ummmmm well that sounds great and all but I don't feel like eating… that…" He looked away awkwardly.

"You sure? It's really good!" I started walking away.

"Yeah the last time I had Spagetti it ended up being a massacre." He walked next to me.

I checked out with him next to me. "Did you not buy anything?"

"Huh? Oh no I forgot… I guess I should do the shopping I set out to do before that flea interrupted me…" He helped me finish bagging my items and handed them to me. "Look I know you are new here and all but trust me. Izaya is nothing but trouble. Stay away from him and your life will be better off. If you need anything give me a call."

"Ok thank you Shizuo. Wait I don't have your number…" I handed him my phone. "Can you just put it in for me?"

"Sure." He took my phone and started to program his number in it. My phone pinged as he was typing. I could see a vein pop in his head and knew it must be from Izaya. "Why the fuck do you have his number?"

I reached out and took my phone. "He put it in my phone for me."

Shizuo growled "What ever. Just be careful." he started to walk away.

I checked the message and started to laugh. 'Do you think that monster can even cook? Why would he even be at a grocery store?'

I headed back out towards my apartment while responding 'That isn't very nice Izaya. I'm sure he can cook just fine.'

'If you say so. Tell me what are your plans for the rest of the day?'

'Well I think I am going to unpack these groceries and walk around for a bit.'

'Splendid. Oh I must go. I have a few jobs to do myself. Enjoy your travels and do watch out for flying vending machines  
;*'

I was confused by what he meant but I was already home and figured I could ask him later. I walked up stairs and unpacked the few groceries I had. I really intended to buy more but it was such a nice day out I would rather go exploring.

After everything was put away I headed back out. It was really nice out. Not to hot with a great breeze. Seemed like the perfect weather for exploring. I pulled out my map and glanced at it. There was a park not to far from here so that seemed like a great idea. I tucked the map back in my bag and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya breaks into your apartment at night again but you don't seem to mind. In fact you decide to have a little fun with him and it ends up costing you. You also meet a new friend while out and share a meal, well you eat at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I won't lie, I am just really lazy. Too many video games! I hope you liked the last chapter and this one as well. Like I said before I really don't care for writing x readers but I wrote it and I am sticking with it. Thank you for reading!

After about twenty minutes I cam across the park. It was really beautiful. Full of trees and people all over. Some were sitting down having picnics, some where walking down the little paths the park had to offer while others were simply sitting on benching enjoying the day. I spotted a food truck and realized I didn't eat breakfast. 

I walked over and peered at the menu for a moment. Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around to see a woman in all black and a yellow helmet with cat ears. She held a phone up to me that had words typed out. 'Excuse me. If you aren't ready to order do you mind if I go a head? I don't mean to be rude but I am in a bit of a hurry.'

Wondering why she was using a phone to speak I replied with my own phone 'Sure go ahead. I just moved here so I may take a while.'

She waved her hands at me 'I can hear just fine I just can't talk haha. Thank you so much too. If you are having trouble deciding what to order I recommend the Taco Rice Bowl.'

"Oh. Sorry and thank you I might try that. It sound different and the picture looks great!" I smiled at her and let her pass me.

Her phone started ringing and she held it up to her helmet. Could she even hear it through that and if she couldn't talk how did the other person know what she was saying… She closed the phone and bowed her head in what appeared to be sadness. 

"Um excuse me. I don't mean to pry but are you ok?" I asked.

She lifted her head at me and typed on her phone 'Yeah. My boyfriend and I were supposed to have lunch together but he said something came up.'

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. If you want you can eat with me. I was planning on sitting on a bench over there to enjoy the scenery while I ate." I pointed to an empty bench. "My name is by the way."

'That might be nice since I don't really have anything else to do now… I know this is going to sound weird but I don't eat. I was going to get the food for my boyfriend.'

"Oh so you weren’t even hungry?" I asked

'Umm right. No not really. My name is Celty'

"That ok. I'll get my food and we can hang out for a bit."

I ordered my food and we walked over to sit down. The Taco Rice Bowl was exactly as it sounded. It was Spanish rice, beef, lettuce and cheese. It was basically a taco salad minus the edible bowl. I took a seat next to her and was looking around at all the people.

"So have you lived here for a long time?" I asked before taking a bite.

'Yeah I've been here for a little over twenty years.'

"Oh so I bet you now all the best places to go for exploring!"

'Exploring?'

"Yes. I'm from a really small city. I don't even know if you can call it a city when you look at this place. There wasn't much to do there but it seems like there is so much here. I would love to see as much of it as I can. Do you know where I should go as a first timer?"

Celty glanced around and snapped her fingers 'How about Russian Sushi?'

I swallowed "Actually I did see that yesterday. I got a nice flier but I didn't go inside. After eating this though I don't think Sushi will sit well with me haha."

Celty vibrated a little bit like she was laughing 'Well I have lived here my whole life and have seen everything a dozen times over. You could go down Cherry Street and look at all the street performers. They are always doing something different.'

I finished eating and stood up "That might be fun! Thank you!"

'No problem. Just be careful because not everyone is so nice but since it's the middle of the day you should be fine.'

"Yeah. Oh hey let me ask you. Do you know anything about flying vending machines?"

Celty typed frantically 'Yeah. That would be Shizuo. Most likely he would be giving chase to a man name Izaya.'

"Oh Shizuo and Izaya. Ahh, that makes so much more sense now!"

'Wait you know them?'

"Yeah Shizuo helped me get to my new place yesterday and Izaya…. well he made his own introduction"

'Shizuo is a nice guy unless you make him angry. Izaya though. Best to stay away from him.'

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I crossed my arms. "Does anyone really know him or are they saying this from what they see?"

'What do you mean?'

"Never mind. Sorry Celty, which way was Cherry Street?"

Celty pointed and I bowed my thanks. She held up her screen again 'No problem. Sorry if I upset you about what I said. Izaya may have some good in him but I have never seen it. Just be careful ok?'

"Sure thing Celty! It was nice meeting you." I threw my trash away and headed off.

Cherry Street was huge and Celty was right. There were people everywhere playing music, doing card tricks, dancing or just talking really loud at people. I started down one side of it and got lost in all the commotion immediately. I was pulled aside by several people to dance and each time I got away a new group would pull me in.

I few people played card tricks with me and one of them pulled the card out of my mouth! I was amazed until the next card trick was even better. It went on and on. There was a small spot in the middle where people were selling seed to feed some pigeons. 

I purchased a small bag and sat down to feed them. They were so big! The size of a normal house cats and there were so many. My bag was empty in no time. I laughed as a few of them tried to follow me thinking I had more. 

By the time I made it back up the street the sun was going down. This was a great time and I had to remember to thank Celty if I ever seen her again! I was exhausted and didn't think I was ever going to make it back home. By the time I did manage to find my apartment it was almost dark and my legs were soar from all the dancing and walking.

I made my way into my apartment and my stomach started to growl. I did work up an appetite. I went in the bathroom first to shower up. After such a day I did work up a sweat. I relished in the way the water felt against my skin. Once I was finished I went to the bedroom to change into my shorts and tank top for bed.

Going to the kitchen I began to cook my meal. I had already unpacked my pots and pans so I filled a pan with water and tossed in a few diced up tomatoes. I placed it on the burner turning around to get another pot started for the noodles. I broke up the noodles into finer pieces and tossed them in the new pot of water. 

Once the pot was boiling I started on the ground beef. I fished out a pan and started to cook it. Adding garlic, salt and pepper to the meat. Once it started to brown I added seasonings to the sauce mixture I had going on. It was looking pretty good so I grabbed a potato masher and started squishing up the tomatoes in it.

After the beef was browned I drained it and threw it in the sauce mix. I just waited for the noodles to finish, drained them and added them in. The only thing I needed now was grilled cheese! I made a traditional grilled cheese sandwich but with mozzarella and parmesan. I added garlic to it so it was more like garlic cheese bread. Perfect for dipping.

I sat down on the couch with my meal cursing myself for not setting up the TV. I went ahead and started scarfing down my meal in silence. The apartment was eerily quite minus the slurping of my food. I glanced out the window to the patio and found myself wondering what Izaya was up to. 

I could just message him but he said he was busy with work. I didn't want to interrupt him if he was in the middle of something important. He was a strange man that was apparent. Everyone I had spoken with about him was really cautious of him too. I started thinking about his eyes, smile and hair. I blushed and smiled myself when thinking about his laugh at the store. Yeah he was strange but I liked that about him.

I started to think about my new friend Celty and got a little sad that we didn't exchange numbers. She seemed to know Izaya so maybe he had her number? I needed to remember to ask him next time we met or talked. I yawned and realized that I was done eating. I was so into thought I didn't even notice.

I got up and placed the dishes in the sink and took the pot of left over soup and placed it in the fridge. I would have an easy dinner tomorrow. I looked around and sighed. "I really should unpack more tomorrow" I said to myself "The city isn't going anywhere so I can explore some more later."

I trudged to the bedroom and plugged my phone in. I flopped into bed burrowing under the covers and let myself fall asleep. 

It was another soundless night until about 3am when a sound woke me up. I blinked a few times and didn't see anything. I closed my eyes assuming it was something outside when I heard it again. It sounded like pots clanging together. Next I noticed the fresh smell of pasta floating in the air. Slowly getting out of bed I collected my phone and walked out of the room and starred at a man in my kitchen doing the dishes...

"Izaya what are you doing?" I asked.

Izaya turned around half surprised "Oh! Sorry to have awoken you. I couldn't stop thinking about your odd dish you mentioned and really wanted to try it! I hope you don't mind?" He sneered at me. 

"Not really. Did you like it?" I sat on the couch with another yawn. I set my phone in the floor next to me. I was still pretty tired but I also wanted to talk to him. I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laid down wrapping myself up in it. "I hope you left me some for tomorrow. I don't feel like cooking again."

He placed another dish on the drying rack and dried off his own hands in turn. "Yes. There is plenty left. I'm not an animal!" he walked over and I curled up giving him room. He flopped on the couch with a big grin. "It was very interesting to say the least. I actually did enjoy it."

Closing my eyes I smiled "That's good. Every time I mention that dish everyone gets weirded out but I like it so I don't really care. It is nice to know that someone else enjoyed it though. Next time you should let me make you a grilled garlic cheese sandwich with it."

He glanced over at me "Well like I said before you are a very interesting human."

"Mmmhmmmmm." I said sleepily. 

"You should really go to bed if you are that tired " he laughed.

I snuggled deeper into the blanket. "Yeah but I really wanted to talk to you…" I didn't want to fall asleep so I started a conversation." how long have you lived here?"

I felt him lean back into the couch. "I actually live in the next town over, Shinjuku, but I've been around for a very long time. Why is it that me being here doesn't even phase you?"

I rolled over on my back and stretched my legs out into his lap. "I don't really know. I know I should be afraid or maybe even angry but honestly I'm none of those things when your around."

"Even with the warning that my dear Shizu-chan gave you? Also with me just sneaking in here like this most would be terrified." he chuckled.

"Yeah and Celty too."

"Celty?" He rested his hands on my legs over the blanket.

"Yeah I met someone named Celty. She was really weird, talked through here phone text instead of vocally. She told me to stay away from you and that you were nothing but trouble." I reached over to grab my phone. "Before you leave can you give me her number? She was really nice and I'd like to talk to her some more too."

He took my phone and started to type away. "So now you have two warnings about how dangerous I am and yet here we are." He laughed. "I just can't understand it." He sat my phone on the floor next to him.

I closed my eyes. "I keep telling you I am not afraid of you. If you wanted to hurt me I feel like you would have already. If I was a pawn in some game that you were playing like Shizuo said then I can't really do anything about it right? I believe you were the one who told me yesterday that you liked any outcome so no matter what I do you will get your way."

He laughed even louder. "Good to know you were paying attention" I heard a click echo across the apartment and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He had a blade out and was running over my leg. He kept gliding it over the covers to my middle and over my mid section. He shifted slowly watching my reactions and moved himself to hover over my face and drug the knife up to my throat while resting his other hand on the back of the couch. "How about now?" 

I starred into his eyes and could feel my heart beating harder. It wasn't from fear though, no this was excitement. Why was I excited? This man could end my life at any moment but gazing into his rusted eyes I didn't feel even the littlest bit of fear. Instead I did something that I don't think he was prepared for at all. I reached up around the back of his neck and ran my hand through his hair. 

I heard his breath hitch for just a moment and he closed his eyes letting the blade trail across my neck to the couch. I let my eyes travel across his throat down his neck and resting on his collar bones. I began to wonder if his skin felt as cool to the touch as it looked. I let my hand trail slowly around to the front across his neck and down letting my fingers graze his cool skin. 

He grabbed my wrist squeezing it roughly "Careful there my dear. Those are dangerous waters and you will surely drown." He pulled my wrist away pinning it to my side while still giving me that deadly smirk of his.

I moved my gaze back to his slowly ask asked "Izaya why do you keep breaking into my apartment?" 

He sat back on the couch to let me sit up. "The first time I was just wanting to give introductions and tonight I was just hungry. The real question is why you haven't asked me to leave yet."

I curled my knees into my chest resting my chin on them. "Would you?"

He rested his head on the back of the couch and rolled his eyes in my direction. "I don't know."

I sighed deeply and got up. I collected my phone from the floor next to him. "Well I'm going to go to bed now, again. If you want to stay you can. I'm not sure how far your home his from here but it is really late. Then again you did come here on your own." I heard him give a small laugh but he didn't respond. "Good night Izaya."

I walked into the room not shutting the door incase he needed something. I plugged my phone back in and crawled back into the bed. I could see his legs from the open door and I watched as he shifted them onto the couch. I smiled to myself at the thought that he wasn't leaving and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

I woke to the smell of coffee and stretched awake. I didn't hear anything but Izaya was also a very sneaky person. I got up and walked out to an empty apartment. I was a little disappointed. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Izaya had started the coffee before he left so I could at least get started on waking up right away.

I poured myself a cup and splashed some milk into it. I heard my phone ringing and walked to the bedroom. I picked up my phone and started laughing as I answered it. The caller ID said 'Mr. Monster'.

"Hello Shizuo." I greeted the caller.

"Hey. I was just checking on you… I thought I smelled that damn flea around and wanted to make sure he wasn't bugging you." 

"Oh no. Everything is fine." I didn't want to tell him about the late night break ins incase it upset him.

"Ok well… If you need anything give me a call. I'm pretty good and exterminating fleas." 

"Ok Shizuo. Thanks again!" 

After I hung up. I looked around. "I guess I'll finish unpacking the kitchen first. I went back to the kitchen and popped some bread slices into the oven. I was hungry and wanted some toast. I started unpacking the rest of my dishes and a few cleaning supplies. I grabbed the toast and took a seat on the couch to much on it. 

My phone pinged and got up to grab it. It was a message from Izaya 'I hope the coffee was good! Sorry I had to run out but I had things to do and people to screw over. You know, informant stuff.'

I shook my head 'No it's ok. The coffee was a great way to wake up. Have a good day and be careful.'

I placed my phone on my book case of knickknacks and started to unpack the living area. First thing first I was going to plug in that darn TV. After unpacking all of the living room I was hungry. It was well past lunch time and I was really excited to eat some of my soup from yesterday. 

I bounced into the kitchen and pulled it out placing it on the stove to start heating it up. It seemed I had just enough for lunch and then I could finish it off for dinner. I grabbed a bowl and stood in the kitchen to eat it. I looked at the mass of boxes I had collected from unpacking and decided to take those out once I was finished. 

After placing my bowl into the dishwasher and the pot back in the fridge I starred at the boxes. I really didn't want to try to carry all of those downstairs… I could do it another time. I walked back in the living room and continued to work on the room. I had a few pictures to hang up and then I was done. I flopped back on the couch and looked around.

I had a few books lining the bottom of my shelf and a few movies lining the bottom of my TV stand. The pictures weren't anything special just fun art that I had enjoyed looking at. There was one of a cat in a butler outfit serving tea to a fancy rabbit. That was my favorite.

I tossed a few more boxes into the corner and walked into the bathroom. Everything in here was almost undone except for a few towels and other supplies. I finished this up and moved onto the bedroom. I hung up all of my clothes and put everything in the appropriate places. After depositing the rest of the boxes I realized it was getting late. I went to heat up the rest of my soup and decided to watch a movie while I ate. 

Sitting on the couch I had started a movie called The Fly. It was an older movie from the 50's but I loved it and had seen it a dozen times over. I always loved the little voice at the end screaming for help and laughed every time. When the movie was over I tossed all the dishes in the sink to clean up tomorrow and decided to take a quick shower before bed.

After exiting the shower I walked over to lock the door and paused. I left it unlocked and made my way to the bedroom to change. Thinking about the patio I went back to make sure that was unlocked as well. I didn't really feel like sleeping so I restarted my movie and curled up on the couch with a blanket.

I got to the scene where the woman was trying to use sugar to catch the fly before I started to fall asleep. My eyes fluttered closed and I heard the patio door gently slide open. I started to open my eyes quickly shutting them. I wonder what Izaya would do if I didn't wake up this time? I decided to wait.

"Wow you really did a lot of unpacking today didn't you!" he beamed. He walked over to the couch and froze. "Now why are you sleeping out hear and what are you watching?" This time he spoke quieter as to try and not wake me. I heard him walking to the TV and opened my eyes slightly to watch him.

He crouched down and restarted the movie. He moved back to the couch by my head and sat down on the floor leaning on the couch. I opened my eyes to watch him. He was watching the movie and seemed to be enjoying it. I really wanted to reach out and touch him but I didn't want to scare him or did I? 

I smiled to myself and watched the movie with him. He shouted random things at the screen forgetting I was there and it took a lot for me not to laugh out loud at him. "Why in the world would you use that brain of yours to build a transporter?...... Well I don't think you are ever getting that cat back......NO! If the cat didn't work why would you..... What the hell is that thing?! I waited until an intense scene where the fly humanoid was trying to attack before I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"What the hell!?" He leapt up quickly slashing his blade nearly hitting my hand. "!? How long have you been awake!?" He looked really mad but I couldn't help but laugh at him. "This isn't funny. I almost cut you!" 

"Yeah but you were so scared! I think even if you did cut me it would have been worth it!" I sat up grabbing my sides now.

He starred at me and then curled his lips into a crooked smile. "Oh really?"

He walked over to me and placed his blade on my shoulder and sliced apart my tank top strap. "Hey. I like this top." He ignored me and gripped my other shoulder with his free hand while pressing the blade into my shoulder. "Izaya?"

He grinned at the way my voice shook slightly. "Didn't you say it would be worth it? Very few people scare Izaya Orihara and live to tell the tale. I figured I could at least give you a little reminder of what happens when you do." He dug the blade into my shoulder slightly threatening to cut me.

I gazed into his hungry eyes and swallowed. He barley pierced my skin causing me to flinch slightly. He pulled the blade away and watched as a small trail of blood ran down my arm. He hummed to himself, more like a soft purr, before leaning over to run his tongue over the fresh wound and up the side of my neck. 

I'm not entirely sure what it was but when his tongue hit my skin it felt like an electric current shooting through me and spreading to each end of my body. I moaned slightly and he pulled away gazing into my eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would think you enjoyed that." 

"You're crazy Izaya..." I gave him a small smile. My insides were burning and I felt my skin growing hot at how close he was. I wanted to reach out and touch him so bad but it seemed he always left right afterwards so I didn't. I felt like I started a new adventure every time he was around and I wasn't ready for him to go.

He moved to stand up straight and ushered for me to scoot over. "I'm going to rewind this movie that you so rudely interrupted. Scoot over so I can sit down."

"Why can't you just sit on the other side?" I asked.

"Because that side is warmer." He didn't wait for me to respond he just went to rewind the movie a bit. I scooted over and he flopped next to me. Without asking I draped some of my blanket over on him and with out saying anything he took it. I scooted over a little and leaned on his shoulder keeping my arms folded across my chest so he wouldn't run off.

I stole a glance up at him and he seemed to be invested in the movie. I dared let me gaze travel to his ears that were visible around his crow feathered hair. My hands were itching to tuck a strand behind his ear and I jumped slightly at his voice "You know. This really is an interesting movie. Why doesn't she just kill him?" He glanced down at me. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's ok... just an intense film." 

"hmmm.." He moved his gaze back to the screen and I took my chance. I reached up and moved his hair behind his ear. He leaned into my touch giving that little purr he gave earlier while letting his eyes half close. ". Why do you keep touching me?"

"I don't know. I get curious." I glided my fingers down his neck and he turned to look at me causing me to freeze. "Don't leave..." I whispered.

"Well to be honest I am too tired to go anywhere right now." He yawned while moving my hand away. "Scoot over some more." I did as he said and he repositioned himself to lay his head in my lap. He threw the blanket across himself. "Give me your hand" I reached out and he took my hand and placed it on his head. "Here. Be curious tonight."

I smiled and gently began to run my fingers through his hair. I didn’t really care about the movie anymore. I was busy watching him, whos eyes were getting more and more droopy. I leaned my head back on the couch continuing my gentle strokes through his hair. I closed my eyes enjoying this little secret moment I was having with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like Izaya would be like this as a lover and I really like it >.> Can you tell I am a fan of older horror movies? If you haven't seen The Fly with Vincent Price then stop your life to see it. It is a master piece! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a fun shop today and even meet up with a few friends for lunch. Your curiosity gets the better of you and Izaya let's his curiosity run wild.

I'm not sure when or how but I woke up the next morning in my bed and Izaya was gone again. I hugged myself in my bed and winced at a sting in my shoulder. I sat up and glanced at my shoulder remembering that Izaya had cut me. I ran my fingers over the small wound recalling the way he had licked it right afterwards. I felt my skin growing hot again and quickly got up to change. 

When I walked out of the bedroom in jeans, a tee and socks I noticed the coffee smell in the room. He must have started a pot for me again. I poured a cup with my usual splash of milk and sat on the couch. I picked up my phone and was a little disappointed that there were no messages. I decided to send a message to Celty since I had wanted to talk to here again.

I scrolled though my contacts trying to find her. Izaya said he had added her in but there was no one named Celty in the list. What else would he put her under? Then I noticed a contact named 'Headless Rider'. That was a new one to me so maybe that was her. 

'Hi is this Celty? If so this is .' I hit send and waited a moment.

'Yes this is her. How did you get my number? Not that I mind.' She responded rather quick. It must be because she has to use her phone to talk so it's always with her.

'Izaya put it in my phone for me. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today. I really liked talking to you and wanted to actually eat at Russian Sushi.'

'Izaya…. Yeah lunch sounds good. How about around 2?'

'Perfect! I will see you then!'

I starred at the contact name for a little bit trying to figure it out. It didn't make a lot of sense but I had a feeling it was some sort of joke like with the vending machines. I would just ask Celty later. I had a lot of time before I had to meet up with Celty so I decided to just go walking around town a bit. Of course on my way out I grabbed a few of the boxes to toss out.

I threw the boxes into the dumpster and started heading out. I didn't use the map this time because I wanted to explore on my own for bit. I started to walk in the direction of Russian Sushi so I wouldn't venture to far out and be late. I walked down a street called Maple Grove and soon discovered a small second hand shop.

I heard a bell ring upon my entrance and a young woman poked her head up from behind a counter. This store was instantly my new favorite place in the city. There were shelves that went on and on full of randomness. I was so taken in by the place I forgot about the woman until she cleared her throat.

"Ummmmm Hello. Welcome to my shop...." She bowed. She was a thinner woman with glasses and short hair. She was dressed very professionally and I didn't fail to notice her breast size was a bit disproportionate to the rest of her. 

I did a small bow myself "Good morning. I was just passing by."

"Oh sorry. Feel free to look around. If you need anything just let me know." She slowly dropped back behind the counter. I wasn't sure why she felt the need to apologize but I was too into the shelves to wonder about it for too long.

I walked down an isle and just kept walking. It seemed to never end and there was so much to look at. Random figures, random odds and ends and even books in random places. It didn't look like there was any order to anything so if someone came in looking for something specific they would have no choice but to look through everything. 

I walked down a few more isles and found some brass knobs for cabinet doors. They were shaped like little fish and I thought they would look really cool in the kitchen. I snatched them up and kept walking. In the next Isle I found a small box of random jewelry and dug through it a bit. Towards the bottom I found a few silver rings. They reminder me of a certain informant and I snatched them up as well. 

Maybe I could find a small gift for Celty? I kept walking on and on until I found some really pretty chopsticks. They were solid black but on the ends were little yellow flowers. I though maybe she would like them and it would be a fun present to give over sushi. Glancing at my phone I realized I had spent several hours in here! I picked up the chop sticks and made my way back to the counter.

I didn't see the shop keeper at first but I did hear her. "I wonder what Mikaido is up to today."

I rang a small bell on the counter and she popped up rather slow from the other side. "Ummm I would like to purchase these things today." I laid my small items on the counter. She began to shift them around and picked up the rings frowning. "Those are a gift for my friend" I spoke.

"Friend?" she looked up at me through her glasses.

"Ummmm yeah... He seems to like silver rings and I thought he might like these. I don't know if they will fit him or not." 

"Izaya...." She murmered and put the rings in a separate small bag. 

"Oh you know Izaya too? Seems that everyone knows him around here. He must be famous or something." I smiled at her.

"Famous for trouble." She looked up at me to continue speaking but I held up my hand.

"Oh no no no. Every time someone gets that look on their face they tell me to stay away from him and give me a dozen warnings." She looked confused. 

"And you know him?" she tilted her head slightly in wonder.

"Well. Ummmm. Sort of. To be honest I don't know that much about him but I don't think he is a bad person."

"That's what everyone says about him at first." She handed me my bags.

I handed her the money. "Keep the change. "

"Oh thank you. Have a good day...." 

I walked out with my bags checking the time. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I sprinted off in the direction of Russian Shushi. By the time I had made it there it was 2:13. Simon was out still handing out fliers. He waved at me as I approached out of breath.

"YOU LOOK TIRED. COME EAT SUSHI. GIVES YOU GOOD ENERGY!" he beamed at me.

"Actually Simon, I am going to try your Shushi today! I'm meeting a friend here. Her name is Celty."

"Ohahah. Celty inside! GO GO!" he patted me on the back towards the entrance and followed me in.

The inside of Russian Sushi was not what I was expecting at all. It had red booths lining the windows and a hidden place in the back with more booths. The tables and chairs that littered the rest of the place where light brown like they were bamboo. The walls were a dusty blue and the floor was grey. It seemed like everywhere you looked color was clashing with color.

Celty was sitting at a booth with her back to me. I recognized her immediately due to her yellow helmet. I started to walk over but halted when I seen she was with Shizuo. Shizuo looked up at me and nodded scooting over so I could sit. 

"Hi Shizuo. What brings you here?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"I stopped in for a bite and noticed Celty here by herself. She said she was waiting on you so I decided to keep her company."

Cetly leaned over and showed her phone 'Do you mind if he eats with us?'

I shook my head. "No not at all."

"HERE ARE MENUS FOR YOU." Simon set three menus on the table. 

We all thanked him and started peering at the menu. I had never seen so much sushi and didn't even know what to order. I looked up at Celty. "Do they have fatty tuna?"

I felt Shizuo tense next to me. "Yeah they do..." he growled under his breath.

'They do and it's really good. Don't mind Shizuo. I'm sure you know by now how much he hates Izaya and fatty tuna is Izayas favorite.'

I nodded in understanding. I looked over at Shizuo who was eyeing the desert menu. I remembered something Izaya had done and turned back to Celty. "Hey. Do you know what 'Headless Rider' means?"

She shoved her phone at me really fast. I didn't even see her type anything. 'You don't know about the headless rider?!'

I shook my head and Shziuo sat his menu down "Seriously? Do you live under a rock"

I looked from one to the next. "I'm sorry I don't understand..."

Shizuo looked over at Celty and it seemed like they were having a small private conversation. He nodded after a moment and looked around the restaurant. "So what, you don't watch the news?"

I finally understood "Oh. No not at all. I prefer to live out my life in person than through the TV. I usually find out what's going on in the world by word of mouth. So what is the headless rider?"

'OK. Shizuo seems to think you are pretty trust worthy so I'll show you this. Don't scream ok?' Celty's phone withdrew from me and she popped off her helmet.

I starred for a moment and stood up quickly. There was nothing under her helmet but a neck. Her shoulders sagged and Shizuo spoke up. "Hey don't be like that. Celty is a great person."

I looked at him confused. "Oh wait. No it's not like that. I don't mind that she doesn't have a head. I think that's really cool actually." I started digging in my satchel.

'You think it's cool?' her phone came in my view.

"Yeah I do actually. In fact it reminded me that I got you a gift. I don't think you can use it though. This explains why you didn't eat too." I set the chopsticks on the table and Shizuo started laughing. Celty started to vibrate and I knew she was laughing.

We sat enjoying each others company for a while. After Shizuo ate a strawberry cake he ordered he got up to leave. "I got to back to work. You guys have a good time." I moved to let him out and he paused. "Hey. Thanks for being cool with Celty. She's a good person and needs more friends like that."

After Shizuo left and it was just Celty and I she slid her phone over.

'Do you still talk to Izaya?'

I smiled "Yeah. Every night. I actually got him a present!" I pour my bag out on the table and she picked up some of the cabinet handles I had purchased while I fished out the rings. "I don't know if they will fit him but I thought he would like them." I seen she had the handles. "I bought those for my apartment. I thought they were cute."

'I'm sure Izaya will love those rings but not the fish knobs. Believe it or not he is afraid of dead fish.'

I started laughing out loud "Seriously! That's hilarious. He seems like the kind of guy that is afraid of nothing."

'Everyone is afraid of something though. I don't know why but for Izaya it's fish.'

After we sat and talked for a while I decided it was time to head home. "It was fun hanging out with you today Celty. We should do it again sometime!"

'Of course. Do you want a lift back to your place?'

"Oh no I would rather walk but thank you so much."

"OHAHAHA! WAS SUSHI GOOD? TELL FRIENDS PLEASE!" Simon stopped us on the way out and gave me an idea.

Celty and I parted ways outside and I headed home. On the way I sent Izaya a message. 'Will you be breaking into my place tonight? I bought something for you' There was no response. I wondered what he was up to. Probably just working as usual. When I got back to my building the sun was still out but going down.

I unlocked my door and placed my things on the kitchen counter. I dumped the cabinet handles on the counter and fished out my tool kit from under the sink. I changed all of the handles to the fish handles and then went to sit on the couch.

As I passed the patio door it slide open fast and two arms grabbed me by the wait. "It's not really breaking in if you expect me now is it?" a familiar voice spoke above me. 

I leaned my head back to look up at Izaya who was grinning down at me. "I guess that's true."

He let me go and glanced around "Tell me. What did you do today and where is my present?"

"Go sit on the couch and I will get it for you." I gave him a smile trying my best not to give away anything. I should have known he would see right through it though.

"What are you up to?" he crossed his arms and leaned over at me. I tried to avoid his gaze by looking down but he leaned further under me and peered up.

"I'm not up to anything I just don't want to ruin the surprise." I looked away again.

He eyed me with suspicion and the shrugged. "Ok fine but remember what happened last time you caught me off guard." He gave me a wicked smile before turning to sit on the couch.

I rubbed the cut on my shoulder feeling my spine tingle at the memory. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a small pail that I got from Simon. When I told him my plans he complied without hesitation. I guess he enjoyed the idea of Izaya being at someone else's mercy. I walked back to the living room locking the patio on the way.

Izaya must have heard the click because he sat up "What is that...."

I didn't answer. I walked to his other side between him and the front door. I grinned real big and took a step towards him. "I found out something really neat about you from Celty today."

He stood up and eyed the bucket "That better not be what I think it is."

I grinned even bigger. "Oh but it is." I ripped the lid off the bucket revealing several dead fish inside. Izaya took a step back. I took a step closer. 

"Shit!" He took off right for the patio door and tried to open it not realizing it was locked. I ran behind him and he dodged out of the way into the kitchen. "This is a cruel joke !" He tried to shove a hand into his coat pocket and realized that he had taken his coat off on the couch. He turned to pull open a drawer and froze. "You even bought handles!?"

I started laughing hysterically now "Izaya I didn't believe you were really afraid of dead fish!"

He glared at me "It's not the fish... it's their eyes..." He closed his eyes and ripped open the drawer grabbing a knife. He pointed it me and opened his eyes. "Drop the bucket."

I paused at the kitchen entrance. "It was just a joke Izaya. No need to get bent out of shape over it. I really just wanted to see what you would do." Suddenly the knife flew past me at the wall grazing my hand holding the bucket. The bucket clattered to the ground. 

Izaya was sneering at me. He didn't look so angry now. "What did I tell you?"

He walked over at me averting his gaze away from the fish on the ground. I walked backwards recognizing that look in his gaze. I felt my heart start beating harder, the blood roaring in my ears and the tingle in my spine going haywire. "Wait Izaya."

He didn't wait. He lunged at me and I barley got out of the way. I snatched the small bag on the counter containing his rings and felt him grab me from behind lifting me up in the air. "Wait. wait! I really did get you a present!"

He carried me to the couch throwing me down and pinning me down. He was straddling on top of me with one leg on the couch and the other on the floor. My hand was still clenching around the rings. He glared at my hand and back at me. "Should I really believe you?"

I nodded slowly. "The fish thing was just a little prank. I wanted to see how you would react to it."

"Not one of your best curious moments now was it?" he shoved my wrists above my head and pried the bag from my hand. He let go of my wrists and dumbed the rings into his palm. "What are these?"

I laid under him smiling. "I found them today and they made me think of you."

He turned them over in his hands a few times before smiling. "They are quite nice." He took off the rings he was wearing and put them in his pants pocket. He then slid the new ones on. "Look at that. A perfect fit." While he was replacing his rings I noticed he always kept his shirt tucked into his jeans. As he shifted to put the old ones in his pocket his shirt tugged free slightly revealing his pale skin. "Don't think I don't see you starring."

"Sorry. Why do you always keep your shirt tucked in like that?" I asked.

"I think it looks more professional. I meet a lot of important people and have an image to keep up." he leaned over slightly. "Why are you admiring my waist tonight?"

Locking my eyes with his I slowly reached over and tugged the rest of his shirt free. His breath hitched a little when I let my finger graze his skin. It was cool just like the rest of him was. I wanted to keep pulling but he sat up pulling my hands away. "Are you trying to undress me?"

"I just wanted to see." I responded.

He gave that wicked grin and leaned backwards reaching for his coat behind him. He pulled up his knife flicking it open. "You know I do recall warning you what would happen if you didn't listen to me." He shifted, putting a knee between my legs, and placed the blade against my hip. He dragged it slow lifting my shirt up with it a bit. 

My heart began to race as the cool metal threatened to slice me apart. I leaned my head back a little feeling his knee dig slightly against me. He leaned further, dragging farther and pausing against the side of my ribs. I don't know when I closed my eyes but his breath against the side of my neck caused me to open them.

"I told you the waters were dangerous and here you are trying to swim." As he spoke he pierced my flesh and I arched into him with a groan. He kissed up my neck to my ear giving it a rough bite, tugging on it and then licking the bite before moving on. He sliced me again causing my breathing to get harsher and then he was hovering above my face. His rusted eyes glinting in the light. 

I watched his gaze travel over me and down to where he was still threatening to cut me again. He watched his own hands as he pushed up the other side of my shirt and drug the blade across my stomach. I felt like I was on fire once again and my body was begging for him to touch me. Right before he nicked me again he looked up into my eyes and grinned. 

At that moment I moved me head up slowly expecting him to pull away. Instead he closed his eyes and let our lips make contact. I moaned into his mouth when he cut me and heard the blade clatter to the floor shortly after. I reached my hands around his waist dragging the back of his shirt up. He pulled back, repositioning to fully straddle me and let me tug off his shirt. 

I threw it to the ground and reached up to drag my hands from his neck, down his chest and then around back up his back winding my fingers into his soft hair. I tried to tug him back down but he wouldn't budge from my pull. I felt as if every breath I took was going to be my last and I loved it. He gave that evil grin again and bent back down to continue kissing me. "Calm down ." he breathed against me lips. 

"I don't want to" I spoke back and felt him smile against me and he used that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. His tongue swirled around mine in a heated battle for a few moments. His chest was against mine and I could feel his skin against mine at the base of my shirt. He groaned letting his hands trace down my sides and then back up under my shirt. He gripped my hips and then I felt it. I felt that bastard smile and slowly pull away from me.

"That's enough curiosity for one night don't you think?" he smirked above me.

I was panting a little but smiled back. "Yeah? Your erection there says otherwise."

He looked down at our middles and chuckled. "Well unlike most men I don't listen to that." He pushed himself off of me and sat at the end of the couch watching as I collected myself in turn. "Now be a dear and get rid of those damn fish."

I looked over at them "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I can't really stay mad at you over something like that now can I? Besides, from that flustered look you had a moment ago I'd say were even." he grinned at my irritation.

"Is that what that was?" I asked. Part of me was angry but most of me was disappointed.

"Most of it." He winked at me and laid back into the couch pushing me with his feet. "Now get rid of those fish or I am going home!"

I laughed a little and got up to clean up. After cleaning up the fish I walked over to my line of movies. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

He rolled his head in my direction. He looked rather tired and even yawned out his reply. "Sure." He didn't put his shirt back on. He was just in his jeans and had his arms behind his head. He has a small red smear by his belly button from the cut he put on my stomach.

I picked out another classic. The original The Omen from 1976. For some reason I though Izaya might really like it. I popped it in and walked over to sit on the couch. "I think you'll really like this one."

He yawned again "If I manage to stay awake that is." He looked over at me as I watched the opening title. "?"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm cold." he said it as if I was supposed to already know that.

"Do you want me to get your shirt for you?" I asked.

He sat up a little bit wrapping his arms around me and drug me back into him. "No."

I felt my face grow a little warm. I rested my head on his chest and dug my arms under him. He wrapped his arms around me. "That's better"

We laid there watching the movie. After a while I was starting to fall asleep but Izayas laugh shook me back awake. "Are you trying to say something with this particular film?"

I nestled into him "Mmmmmmm. I don't know what your talking about but I would think that if you are feeling relatable to it then you know the answer to that one."

I felt his hand move and stroke my hair. "My my you are a clever one huh? Hey you can't fall asleep on me yet."

I laughed a little. "Not nearly as clever as you."

With his hands stroking my hair and the screaming of people on the screen we continued to watch the movie. The rise and fall of his chest and he sound of his heart beat in my ear were starting affect me. He kept making comments every time I started to doze off. "It's not the brightest thing to take the son of Satan to the zoo now is it?" "I don't think those are human bones there." 

Eventual I did fall asleep and when I woke up he was gone and I was in bed. I curled in a ball wincing at the sting of the new wounds he had given me. I rolled over on my back to stare at the ceiling for a bit and decide what to do with the day but more importantly what movie to watch tonight.

 

A week of our little meetings passed by. It was always the same. He would break in, if you an call it that anymore, and then we would watch a movie until I fell asleep. I always waited up for him and I always woke up alone the next day. I didn't understand why he didn't stay but I didn't question him.

One night I fell asleep in my bed while talking to Celty on the phone. I still hadn't told her about Izaya coming over at night but she knew that I talked to him often. I really liked Celty and would consider her a dear friend now. I even recommended a few movies to watch. Nothing about aliens though, for some reason that was her big fear.

I woke up to a strange pinching on my hip and tried to scratch at it. "Why didn't you wait for me?" A voice called out of the darkness in the room behind me. I opened my eyes confused because behind me was the wall. I knew it was Izaya and then it struck me that he was in my bed. I feel asleep!

I tried to turn over to face the voice. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"Don't move less you want to bleed." he cooed into my ear. At that moment I realized the pinching was his blade against my skin. "Now it's my turn to be a little curious."

I swallowed feeling a tingle run through my spine. "What are you curious about?"

He slide the blade up my side slowly digging and pulling my tank top with it. He drug it up behind my shoulder. He leaned into me pressing his lips against my neck. I could feel his mouth curl into a smile. "I'm curious about how you will react to this." He pierced my skin and I moaned slightly. "That's what I thought."

"Izaya…" I whispered to him.

He chuckled quietly and set the knife down on the bed in front of me. He wrapped an arm around me and drug me into his frame. I could feel his erection digging into the back of my thigh. He ran his nose from my ear to my shoulder and here he sunk in his teeth. I winced and struggled for a moment but he had a firm hold on me.

I reached out for the blade grasping it. As he slowly released me I twisted and attempted to stab him. He caught my wrist before it could make contact and pulled it to his lips. I smiled as he kissed my wrist and trailed kisses all the way up my arm to my shoulder, around my neck all while rotating himself to straddle and hover over me with a hand on each side of my head.

"Did you really think you could stab me?" he asked with a smug expression.

"Not at all." I ran a hand up his arm and grabbed his hair. He didn't fight as I pulled him down and crashed our lips together. One of his hands found their way to my waist and traveled up my side it grazed the place he cut me a few nights ago and I moaned. I bit down on his lip during our kiss and he groaned as the metallic taste of blood hit my tongue. 

He sat back tugging on the front of my top to pull me with him. He was breathing a little harder than normal as he reached down and started to lift my shirt off. He leaned to trail little bites following the shirt up to my neck. He threw it to the side and continued kissing me. I reached out and started to drag his shirt off, tossing it across the room with my own. His pale skin was practically glowing in the dim light.

He shoved me back down and grabbed the knife trailing it up my stomach and to the middle of my bra. He grinned as he sliced it open. "Izaya. Wait." my body felt like it was going to burn the whole place down.

"I don't really want to." he sneered. He let the blade rotate around my nipple and my body arched in response. "I just really want to make your body dance for me tonight. I hope you don't mind." He leaned back over and started kissing me again while letting his blade move to my hip, down my thigh to the edge of my shorts. He nicked me with the blade and I cried out.

He smiled against me and ran his mouth over my jawline, down my neck, down my chest and down, down, down. At first I didn't know what was happening and then he started to tug on my shorts. He tugged them off along with my underwear in one solid motion. He started kissing from my knee, up my inner thigh and hovered between my legs. 

He sneered up at me and I threw my head back into the bed to avoid his gaze. "What is it ? Would it make you feel better if I did this?" He blew air lightly against me and I moaned. "Hmmmm not enough?" he moved closer and I could feel his hot breath over me. He trailed his blade up my inner thigh digging in slightly.

"Shit Izaya. I can't take that!" I whimpered out. 

"Oh my curious little kitten is in such distress." he leaned in and ran his tongue right up and over my clitoris. I arched into him and he chuckled. "That's the spirit." and he went back in to completely destroy me. My fingers gripped the bed sheets as his tongue swirled around me and I didn't think it could get any worse until he dragged a finger up my thigh and inserted one.

"Shit." I cried out. He started to slowly pump his finger while still using his mouth to please me. 

He moaned against me and reached a hand up to grab my wrist. He drug it back and placed my hand in his hair in which I gripped it in desperation to keep my sanity. He then nicked me again with his blade while inserting a second finger causing me to cry out again. I felt my self climbing higher and higher and every time I though I was going to fall over the edge he would stop and slowly pump in and out.

"Please Izaya…." I was panting now. I squeezed and pulled on his hair and part of me was afraid I was going to rip it out. "Stop tormenting me like this."

He hummed against me and pulled back still pumping. "I guess I could let you come now." He went back and grazed his teeth against my clitoris causing my body to jerk slightly. "But do I really want to?" He reached up and nicked my chest with his blade. 

"Fuck!" I jerked again. "Please!"

"Oh alright. Since you said please so nicely." he went back and swirled his tongue around me relentlessly.

My body suddenly felt like an overflowing body of water that burst out flooding the entire room. "DAMN IT!" I cried out yanking hard on his head as my orgasm completely took me over. He pulled away, still pumping his fingers, to let me ride it out. 

After a few moments he drug himself up over me. He hummed out loud that little purr that he did and nuzzled my neck. "Anything else you might be curious about tonight?"

I was still panting a little bit. "Actually there is one thing I am curious about."

He pulled back tilting his head in curiosity. I reached out and took the knife from his hand with ease. I pushed him up and back to where I was now straddling on top of him. He rested one hand behind his head and grinned. "Do tell me what this is?"

I took his blade and ran it across his chest. He didn't react until I drug it over and pierced his side. "Shit ." I scooted back and started to undo his jeans. I slithered my hand inside grasping his member. I started to kiss where I just cut him down to his hip bone where I bit him. "Fuck!" he cried out. 

I scooted back again and gave him a wicked grin of my own. He leaned his head up to look at me. There was a mixture of amusement and excitement dancing in his gaze. He was unsure of what I was going to do next. "You know Izaya. If you speak as sweetly to me as I did you I might let you finish next." 

Before he could respond I dipped my head down and took his member between my lips. He arched into my mouth and I glided my tongue across the back and up swirling it around the head before dropping back down again. "Shit!" he growled out. He must have forgotten about the knife because when I dug it into his hip he cried out "Oh fucking shit!"

I didn't get much further into my antics before he yanked my head up and rammed his mouth back against mine. I felt our teeth collide and winced but he didn't miss a beat. He forced the knife from my hand and twisted me around using it to dig into my bare chest. I felt blood drip down across my stomach and groaned. He pressed his chest against my back and growled into my ear. "This is not how I plan to finish." 

He reached down and grabbed his cock and shoved my head down while gripping my hair. He placed his member against me and spoke " if we do this much, I don't think it will count as breaking in anymore"

I practically growled at him. "I haven't considered it a break in for the last six nights."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "If you say so." he shoved himself inside me and pulled on my hair bringing me back up to him. I tilted my head back against his shoulder. He drug the blade across my chest cutting it and began thrusting in and out of me.

"Son of a bitch Izaya." I moaned out. He began kissing my neck and grinning against my flesh. I knew he was enjoying hearing me moan his name. Each time I said it he would nick me with his blade causing the pleasure to rocket through me. "Give me that."

He trailed kisses up my arm and deposited the blade into my hand. With his hands now free he reached around and used one hand to pinch and tug my nipple. "What are you going do with that?" He was still thrusting and when I leaned my head back into him again I reached over a cut his shoulder. "Dammit!" he grunted and started to thrust harder.

I dropped the blade and grabbed his hair forcing our lips together and he groaned in my mouth. I could tell he was getting close and moved my lips down to sink my teeth in his neck. At that he cried out and I felt him come while at the same time my body decided to join him and I cried out his name. "Izaya!"

After a few moments. He kissed the back of my neck and moved away from me. "Oh dear. We might have ruined you bed sheets." he fastened his jeans and tossed me my clothes. "Can't say that I am sorry though." he laughed and exited the room.

I starred at the white bed sheets that had little red splatters on them. I smiled to myself as I slid on my tank top and got off the bed to pull on my bottoms. I picked up his knife and followed him out of the room and tossed the blade at him. He caught it with ease and gestured for me to sit on the couch with him.

He leaned against the arm rest and I snuggled into him. His cool skin cooling down my warm body. "You know something Izaya?"

"Hmmm?" he smoothed my hair back a bit.

"I think I might have to stop waiting up for you." 

He clicked his blade closed and tilted my head back to give me a gentle kiss. He pulled away with that wicked grin I was growing more and more fond of. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Izaya. I want to do more of him in cute situations like going to an amusement park or ice skating. I don't know I just really find him adorable even though he tends to be a little shit :} Like I said before I don't think these are my thing. I had fun writing some parts but I didn't feel like it flowed out as smoothly as other things I have written. I really hope that those of you who read it enjoyed it though! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention Izaya is my favorite? I just love the though of him skipping thought a grocery store and filling up a basket. I find it absolutely adorable! Sorry in advance if there were any typos. I haven't read this work in a while so I didn't really get a good proof read in. I hope you liked it and stick around for more!


End file.
